


Heart Made of Glass, My Mind of Stone

by PeachieMochi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De-Aged Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker is 19 at the start of the story, Peter Parker is a nerd, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Science Pick-Up Lines, Tony Stark is 31 at the start of the story, Underage Drinking, Well underage drinking for America so that's why I tagged it cause it takes place in NY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieMochi/pseuds/PeachieMochi
Summary: “I wish I was adenine, then, I could get paired with U”Oh god, did that really just come out of his mouth. Who thought it would be a good idea to give him alcohol. He blames that person for the fact that he is now hitting on Tony freaking Stark with science puns.And maybe Tony was past sober too cause the next thing Peter knew his lips were on his and his hands were running through Tony’s hair._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-AU where Peter and Tony met before the events of the first movies and they hit it off. This is the journey of what would have happened if they were together from the start.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Heart Made of Glass, My Mind of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So. This is a Marvel fanfic. Bet you weren't expecting that from me. For any of my BTS readers, if you like Starker than enjoy. If you're waiting for a BTS fic then just a little longer cause I'm halfway done with one. Anyway, some things you need to know before you start reading this fic:
> 
> \- Tony is more his comic book age which is 30-40. I chose 31 because I figure that would be a good starting point seeing as he's like 36 or smth in the first iron man movie. So this will take place ~5 years before the first Iron Man movie.
> 
> \- Peter is 19. He is in his second year of college at Columbia. He is aged up to make this all legal and consensual. Just imagine him as a mix of how Tom Holland normally acted when he was filming Homecoming seeing as he was around this age mixed with Peter Parker's geekiness. 
> 
> -This is set before Home-coming and Iron Man 1 and everything. Tony is still a weapons manufacturer and Peter does not yet have his powers. 
> 
> -I am from Britain. London to be exact and here it is completely legal to drink as long as you are above 18. That being said, this story is set in New York and I am aware that there the drinking age is 21 which is the reason why I tagged under-age drinking. 
> 
> -Everything is completely consensual. Peter is of age and is not drunk when he and Tony get together. He is tipsy but still retains his decision-making skills.
> 
> -I don't know when I will be updating this. Life is very crazy right now with COVID-19. I will be trying to update when I can but as I said in my BTS story, I don't know when I will be able to as my mother had hurt her back and with her weakened immune system, we can't take her to the hospital. I will upload when I can but no promises. 
> 
> -This will probably just be a series of one-shots of their relationship before I move onto the first iron man movie. I will probably do a series of specific dates (as in 29 April 2020 is how the chapter title will be written out) so that you know what date it is during the chapter and how it relates to the rest of the chapters for what has occurred.
> 
> I will probably add more notes in the chapters as they are needed but as this is the beginning, But none should be as long as this one since this is laying out what you guys need to know for this story.

The nerves eat him up on the inside, knowing he’s about to do something very illegal and not at all recommended. Something heavy settles in his gut as he puts up the facade of confidence that comes with practice. The corners of his mouth turn upwards as he holds his head higher and straightens out his back. 

Tonight is not the night for butterflies, it is a night to forget. Forget about the bullies and the stress and pressure that comes along with your second year of college and working towards your future. Tonight is a night to just let all of his worries go and just relax for a little while. 

Calm, steady hands pull the fake id out of his wallet and show it to the bouncer who glances at it then to his face before waving him in. 

Stepping into the stuffy air, he glances around noticing the sheer amount of people that were all grinding and rubbing against each other in a unique dance from within the mosh pit. Deciding to brave that when his mind was to be a little less sober, he headed over to the bar that was on the other side of the club. 

Glancing around at the packed bar, he grabs a small sliver of paper on the bar that held a list of some of the drinks offered.

“I suggest Sex on a Beach” a smooth voice interrupts his thoughts. Following the voice, he’s caught off guard when he sees a man with his hair slicked back and a goatee perfectly shaven on the lower half of his face that perfectly compliments the rest of him. The suit the man was wearing suggested the man had money based off of the look of the expensive fabric. It was obvious that the man was trying to go for a more relaxed look as though he was wearing a suit complete with jacket, the top few buttons were unbuttoned and he had on brown tinted sunglasses even though it was indoors which contrasted his maroon red shirt.

He had been expecting to be hit on at least once tonight, probably by someone drunk. That is exactly what he had been going for when he chose his outfit. He had wanted someone to call him pretty and to distract him for a short time before they parted before the night was over. It's why he refused to change his mind when he chose the black halter top that left his stomach open and the skin-tight ripped blue jeans. He just hadn't been expecting for someone sober or anyone nearly as good looking as the man in front of him to hit on him.

“Excuse me?” he questions when his voice finally finds him again. 

“It’s a drink, sweetheart” The man responds to his obvious confusion, mirth clear in his eyes. His cheeks heat as he processes his words and he looks down, embarrassment filling his being. 

“I knew that” he mutters softly, still looking down. As he was not looking at the man, he was shocked when a finger was placed under his chin and lifted his eyes up to connect with the man’s.

Snapping out of the daze he was placed under when he saw him, he realises where he is. Confidence seeps back into him as he focuses on being a 21 year old. Not some blushing teenager.

“I’ll take a shot of Jack. Straight up please” he tells the bartender as he hears a whistle coming from the man who he was previously conversing with. 

“Make that 2. His shot’s on me” He said to the bartender. Disgruntled, he glares at the man before turning back towards the bar.

“His shot’s on him. Thanks but no thanks” he tells the man behind the bar as he pours my drink and he receives a nod. 

“Don’t you want to at least learn my name before you completely reject me?” The man insisted as a chuckle escaped his mouth and the one in question held his hands up. 

“Tony Stark. Weapons Mongol. I think everyone in the world knows who you are. And I think you know it too, Mr Playboy” he revealed and watched as a smirk spread across his face. 

“Well, I believe it’s only fair that I get your name in return since you already know mine” Tony decides and a huff escapes his lips as he takes in the dark glint of amusement in his eyes. _He’s enjoying this_ he realises.

“I’m fine without you knowing” He responds and Tony chuckles before turning towards the bar to see where the bartender is with their drinks. He appears to be making some drinks for some people who were here before us so he figures he will still have a few minutes wait.

“You are fine without. If you don’t tell me your name I’m gonna have to make one up for you” Tony says as he waggles a finger towards the man and he rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips. _I wonder how many times he’s used that line before_ enters his mind and the smile dies down.

“It’s Peter. Peter Palmer” He lies and watches the victorious look pass across Tony’s face as he thinks he succeeded. 

“No way! That’s the name I was gonna make up for you!” He tells him and a laugh escapes Peter before he can stop it. He watches as Tony moves around the poor man that he realises has been between our exchange this entire time as he comes around to Peter’s empty right side.

“So Peter. One drink. On me. And if you’re sick of me by the end of it I swear to leave you alone” He tells him as he holds up the boy scout salute. Which would’ve been more believable if Peter didn’t know he has never been a boy scout.

“If it’ll get you to leave me alone? Deal” He agrees and instantly feels as if he made a deal with the devil. Instantly the man calls over the bartender and tells him to exchange their shots for two dry martini’s, slipping the bartender a twenty so he starts on them now. 

Soon he has a drink in his hand and he is being led over to a table by Tony. The hand on his lower back almost seems to be scorching hot as he guided him. 

Sitting down, he clasps the toothpick holding the olives between his forefinger and thumb bringing the piece of wood up to his mouth. Peter watches as Tony’s eyes flicker down to his lips as they close around one of the olive’s and is pleased when he notices his adam’s apple bob harshly.

Clearing his throat, Tony glances away quickly before his eyes return to Peter’s.

“So tell me, what is a fine man like you doing all alone in a place like this?” Tony asks Peter and a brief moment of panic passes through him as he scrambles to tell him why without giving his age away.

“Life is stressful. Decided to come here and get away from it for a night” He finally forces out and is satisfied that it is the truth without giving away anything compromising.

“Now that. That I can understand” The handsome man in front of him says as Tony takes a sip of his drink. Realising he has yet to try his, he takes a small sip and internally winces at the harsh burn as it goes down.

“And what is the great Tony Stark doing here, blessing us with his presence,” he asks. It is something he has been wondering since he realised it was him. Usually, he is at some fancy gala or a casino or in his mansion. Not some club in the middle of Queens. 

“Wanted to go for a lower profile. Obviously, it didn’t work as you recognised me” He informs him as Peter takes another sip, the burn not as noticeable now. 

“You would have to wear a bag over your head if you would not want to be recognized” he informs him. Of course, he would recognize him as he had a celebrity crush on him a few years ago. But then again, who didn’t?

“Well, so far you are the only one to have recognised me so I would say my plan is going pretty well for me so far. Can’t go wrong when someone as fine as you know who I am” Tony flirted.

“So what? Does all of your conquests usually fall at your feet as soon as they realise you are Tony Stark?” He asks him, rolling his eyes at the thought. He takes another sip of his drink before realising he didn’t have much left. 

“Usually. This is honestly the first time that someone has talked to me for longer than 5 minutes without at least some making out” He informs Peter and his nose crinkles at the thought of how many people he has brought to his bed but the fuzziness the drink has brought on keeps him from dwelling on it for too long.

Maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was just poor judgement but as he finished my glass Peter turns to the man and says, “If we’re gonna continue this, you’re buying the drinks” knowing that a couple of drinks will make him far from bankrupt.

A smirk is sent in his direction as he agrees to Peter’s request. 

* * *

It's hours later when it happens. He has, at this point, had a few drinks and while he is not drunk, I am far from sober. He’s kind of in the limbo state of loose morals but still being able to make his own decisions. Mostly. The only thing is his mouth has a mind of its own. 

“I wish I was adenine, then, I could get paired with U” 

Oh god, did that just come out of his mouth? Who thought it would be a good idea to give him alcohol. He blames that person for the fact that he is now hitting on _Tony freaking Stark_ with _science puns_.

And maybe Tony was past sober too cause the next thing Peter knew his lips were on his and his hands were running through Tony’s hair.

 _I could get used to this_ Peter thought. He tasted like mint and the whiskey he was drinking and something so uniquely _Tony_ , he didn’t have a name for it. His lips caressed Peter’s with practised ease.

Hands grasped his waist and pulled him into his lap as we became more lost within each other. Tony’s hair is now far from the once slicked-back updo he originally had and Peter is positive he is not much better.

“You and I have such great chemistry together, let’s try to do some biology together too” 

Somebody has to stop him, Peter cannot believe this has been allowed to continue. Why is he this way when he’s drunk, oh my god? His internal panic gets cut off as lips come crashing back against his. 

“God, it’s like someone took you out of my dreams. My little nerdy dreams. You, hitting on me with science puns. Could you get more perfect?” Tony mumbles against his mouth as I chuckle a little, a small smile spreading across my lips. 

Not sure if a one-night stand was what he wanted to relieve his stress, he breaks the kiss, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead up against Tony’s as he closed his eyes, sitting there and debating his options.

“Why don’t we get out of here. And I promise, no sex will occur where we are heading” Tony says once he notices the bright red blush that appears along the tops of Peter’s cheeks. He had noticed the indecision crossing his face and decided to make his choice a bit easier while making it a bit easier.

With a hesitant nod from Peter, Tony stands up before stretching out a hand towards him. Placing his hand in his, he’s hauled to his feet. His hand remains clasped within Tony’s as the man guides him out of the dingy club. 

* * *

Before he knew it, Tony was leading him into a building a few blocks away. It was dark already outside so they were guided by the street lights that lined the sidewalk. 

Peter recognised where they were but didn’t know where they were heading until they stopped in front of a specific building. The building was worn down from age and the exterior looked haggard.

“I never thought I would hear about much less ever see Tony Stark in a place like this” Peter teased the other man. 

“Always a time to try something new” Tony responded before dragging him indoors. Paying for a cup full of tokens, they travel around the arcade in search of games to play.

“Oh my god,” Peter says when he spots a game and he steals a few coins from Tony before rushing over to the game.

In front of him stood a Star Wars racing game, still in working condition.

Quickly getting in, he inserts the coins and the screen has him make his car selection before it begins counting down for the race to begin. It’s on Tatooine and the desert planet provided a good racetrack for the game. Peter enjoyed the game though he only came out in first a few times.

“So. You are Tony Stark right?” Peter asked once he had played the game for the last time, deciding it was time to move on to another game.

“Well, last time I checked I was,” Tony said, snarkily. 

“Well, last time I checked, Tony Stark was a playboy who would never put this much effort into a single person to get them to sleep with him,” Peter said right back. A tinge out pink highlighted the tops of Tony’s ears and Peter suddenly wondered if it would be weird if he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the Tony Stark, blushing.  
“Well, who said Tony Stark wanted you to sleep with him?” Tony asked. Honestly, Tony felt a pull to the man ever since he rejected Tony’s first request. No one had done that before, and that made Peter special. Everyone usually tripped over themselves to do as he asked or get into bed with him and if they don’t they take as long as Peter did to agree to something Tony wanted. He was intrigued by Peter and wanted to learn more about him and who he was.

“Oh,” Peter said, his mind racing. If Tony didn’t want to sleep with him, why was he spending time with him? Why was he putting effort into this if it wasn’t for his usual motives?

“I just want to get to know you” Tony shrugged before heading over to another game and inserting a token into it. This time, it was Peter’s turn to blush as heat flooded his cheeks and spread down his neck.

They spent the night playing games at the 24/7 arcade they were in, laughing and teasing each other the entire time. Peter crushed Tony at Dance Dance revolution while Tony won during skiiball. They egged each other on and laughed the entire time. It was the most fun either had had in a long time.

Before they knew it, the sky began to brighten. The sun hadn’t risen yet but they knew it would within the next hour and the two decided to finally leave the arcade. They began walking and before the knew it they ended up in Gantry Plaza.

Slowly, the sky turned from the inky grey into soft pinks and oranges as the sun slowly rose from the horizon. The light slowly stretched out as it cradled everything within sight inside of its grasp. 

By this point, any alcohol Peter had consumed that night had worn off and since he hadn’t been drunk, his head remained clear. 

Turning, Peter caught Tony’s eyes as the sun reflected in the iris making them look as if they were glowing. The light made Tony’s hair seem a bit lighter in the disordered state that it was in from Peter’s hands at the beginning of the night. His clothes were ruffled from wearing them all night and from their dance-off at the arcade. 

The man seemed beautifully messy and Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was definitely affected by what had occurred throughout the night and knew he wouldn’t forget this, even if it did end up only ever being tonight. 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest tightly as the cold wind caressed his bare shoulders his halter top revealing most of his upper body mostly his shoulders from the open back. Shivering slightly, he was shocked when warmth suddenly enveloped him. Glancing down, he saw black fabric sitting on top of his shoulders that hadn't been there a second ago and glancing up, Tony was suddenly missing the jacket he had been wearing, now left with just his maroon button-down shirt.

Smiling, he tugged the front of the jacket closed as Tony pretended he didn't notice. Probably believed he didn't do mushy or something as cliche as giving someone else his jacket.

"So uh... I might have had a good time. Or not. It's really up in the air at the moment" Tony said in his usual Tony fashion that he had noticed throughout the night. While Tony may do sweet things, he liked to pretend he didn't do them or that he was only doing it because it would benefit him somehow. 

Peter didn't mind how he reasoned the actions with himself though because to him he just liked the fact that the actions were happening at all. 

"Me too" Peter revealed before they both settled into silence.

"So this had been fun but I better head home" Tony finally said after a long stretch of silence. Peter tried to stop the feeling of disappointment from settling within him as he nodded at Tony. What would a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist want with some broke, struggling, bullied college kid? 

He watched as Tony turned around and walked away. Watched as his back slowly became smaller and smaller before he turned and Peter couldn't see him anymore. He sighed before turning back towards the horizon, the sun already having risen. Even though he knew he would have to move on and are likely never to see Tony Stark again, he suddenly felt a void in his chest like something was missing as soon as Tony left his presence. 

Sudden footsteps headed his way makes Peter quickly turn his head towards the source of the noise. That's when he sees Tony running towards him.

"Give me your number," Tony suddenly demands when he's back in front of him. Peter stares at him with wide eyes not comprehending what was happening, fully expecting Tony to leave him behind and not look back. He was prepared to have to force himself to get over the man after the wonderful night they had together.

Strangely enough, it's that thought that had the exhaustion finally set into him. He's just thankful that it's Saturday and he can go home and sleep for the rest of the day and doesn't have a class or a job that he has to go to.

He then realises that in his internal thought he left Tony just standing there, wondering if he made a mistake by asking for Peter's number. Snapping out of his reverie, Peter holds out his hand and watches as Tony's eyes flash down to look at it before coming back up to look at Peter. 

"Your phone. So I can give you my number" Peter tells him with a smile as Tony grimaces from his stupidity. He quickly finds which pocket exactly it was that Tony had stored his phone in, pulling it out and unlocking it before placing it in his hand. Peter quickly pulls out his own and unlocks it before handing that over to Tony in turn. 

Quickly, Peter creates a new contact for himself typing down his number. Deciding to be bold, he quickly adds his name as 'Peter <3' before shutting off the phone and wordlessly handing back the phone.

Receiving his phone as well, he quickly opens it to find Tony added his contact as well and was surprised to see Tony somehow added an emoji heart when up until this point, emojis were impossible to put on his phone because it was so old. He figured it was Tony's way of covering up the sweetness of the heart by showing off.

Smiling, Peter slipped the phone back into his pocket and looked back up towards Tony.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Peter asked, finally. He honestly did want to know because a few minutes before, Tony seemed completely prepared to leave and never look back at Peter. The sudden change of mind was surprising in the least.

"Let's just say I knew I'd regret never getting your phone number," He said as he finally returned the smile that Peter had given him as he brings a hand up to Peter's cheek. 

"I'm really tired," Peter suddenly blurted out, not knowing what else to say at that moment. Tony tended to cause that reaction in him. Where his mind blanked and fogged over and the only thing he could think about was Tony. He could certainly feel a crush starting to develop, as trivial as that sounds.

"Well, really tired, I guess we better get you home. Let me drive you home?" Tony said as he slowly wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders before guiding him to his car after Peter gave him a hesitant nod.

Smiling, Tony helps him in and turns on the radio to an 80's rock station and they drive as AC/DC fills the car. The ride is comfortable and silent except for Peter giving Tony directions and all too soon they are pulling up in front of Peter's run-down apartment building. 

"Well, goodnight I guess. Or good morning? I'm not really sure which is appropriate here" Peter says, nervously. Tony smirks at him as he starts to get out of the car, telling the man Good Morning and Good Night as he leaves causing heat to rush to Peter's cheeks.

Tony stays there, waiting until he sees that Peter was safely inside of the apartment building before speeding off.

Peter walks up the four flights of stairs that it takes to get to his apartment building (the elevator is still broken) before slowly withdrawing his keys.

Unlocking his front door, Peter steps inside and mechanically takes his shoes off and leaving them under the small table by the door and leaving his wallet and keys in the bowl on top of it. 

He shuffles into his room and it's there that he realises that he was still wearing Tony's jacket that he had lent him. Smiling, he thinks about how it's an excuse to see him again as he takes it up and hangs it up in his closet.

Heading to the bathroom, he washes his face to remove the light layer of makeup he had put on for the night and brushing his teeth before undressing and dumping his clothes in the hamper, leaving him in just his boxers.

As he makes his way to the bedroom, he thinks about the night he had had and how he cannot wait to tell Ned and MJ the events that had happened that night. He turns off all the lights he turned on once he returned home before he entered his bedroom.

He quickly plugged his phone in so he didn't wake up to it dead before he collapsed on his bed, out before his head hit the pillow.

His last thoughts before he succumbed to exhaustion was that of Tony.

Little did he know, across the city in Tony Stark's penthouse the man was in a very similar position thinking about the other man as well and when would be a socially acceptable time to message him before he too was overcome with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna add any comic book references I have in the story in the endnotes from now on in addition to any thoughts I have.
> 
> References:
> 
> -Peter Palmer refers to the comic book Amazing Spider-Man volume #1 where Stan Lee didn't realise that he had referred to Peter Parker as Peter Palmer for the Spider-Man vs. the Cameleon story. 
> 
> -This is actually from Star Trek: Alternate Original Series but I added a scene in this that was inspired by it. Comment if you caught it.
> 
> Thoughts:
> 
> I have a lot of plans for this. I wanna go through a bunch of the movies and redo them on how it would be if Peter and Tony were together for them. This story will probably only concern how they got together and up until Iron Man 1. This will most likely turn into a series and each work will be a different movie or in between movies but the in-between will probably be pretty short. I have a general idea for how this is going to go down but I'm still working on my outline.
> 
> Omfg, you guys. If anyone here has read my BTS fic you guys know I'm trying to go for longer chapters. About 4000-5000 vs 1000-2000. I finally reached 4000 here and I've never been more proud you don't even know. I had to make the date longer than I planned to though to get to this. It originally was just going to be the scene at the bar and I was gonna end it there or make Peter go home and sleep with Tony but then I decided against it. I figured Tony would be more drawn to him if he didn't fall victim to the Stark charm automatically. Sorry btw if Tony seems kinda OOC. I tried as hard as I could to make him as close to canon as possible but it didn't completely work with what I needed to happen.
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes. Please point out any you catch. I originally wrote this in the first person since when I had started this story, it was what I was most comfortable with. Now I'm more comfortable with 3rd so if you can any I's or me's or my's or anything please tell me so I can fix it. And if anyone wants to be my beta I'm completely fine with that just message me. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Angel


End file.
